Look AHEAD is a multicenter clinical trial of weight loss in adults with type 2 diabetes. The goal is to determine if weight loss reduces the incidence of complications of diabetes including cardiovascular disease. During the past year our clinical center completed enrollment and continues to treat participants in the study.